orderofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken
| image = | race = Enlightened | birthday = July 22 | age = | gender = Male | height = 187 cm (6'2") | weight = 78 kg (172 lbs) | blood type = AB | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = Seraphim Royal Knights, Order of Darkness, Ken's Army | occupation = Ruler of Firewall | previous occupation = Leader of his Army | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Shana Winters | base of operations = Excelia, Abyssea, Firewall | relatives = | education = | weapon = Serapha Anastasia (formerly) Caladbolg (formerly) | element = Space-Time Illusion | affinity = Mar de Grises | overdrive = Axiom Scintillant Stream }} Ken is the leader of the Order of Darkness and an Enlightened who has lived for more than 10,000 years. Appearance Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities Master Sword Specialist: Magic Master: Step Master: Serapha Serapha: Affinity Mar de Grises (lit. "Sea of Greys/Sorrow"): Ken's body glows brightly as he aphenes. The light produced is able to temporarily blind others, allowing him to deliver a preemptive strike. While in Mar de Grises, Ken's appearance is augmented by an ethereal armor of sorts. :Affinity Special Ability: Mar de Grises allows control over Space-Time, effectively giving Ken mastery over the flow of time and the ability to traverse the timelines. Ken's Affinity allows him to perform two very distinct feats – teleportation and illusions. :*'Teleportation': By distorting time, Ken is able to select a destination, date, and time, and "teleport" to the selected area at will. The technique does not actually teleport Ken; instead, the ability simply puts Ken in a specific place of his choosing as if the world was a coordinate plane, and the destination, date, and time all being axes on the plane. :*'Illusions': By altering time, Ken is able to create alternate timelines and temporarily integrate them into the real timeline, creating the effect of a false reality. *'Flight Capability': Ken's wings allow him the ability to take flight. While in flight, the wings do not 'flap', instead, they simply act as a sort of throttle to propel him through the air. *'Sword Materialization': Ken is able to materialize Serapha back in his hands if it is out of his reach. Overdrive: The special abilities of Mar de Grises, which focus on the alteration of time. *'Axiom': Axiom allows Ken to manipulate time, in either small increments or very large timelines spanning 10,000 years. Axiom is noted to have three major drawbacks, and because of this, Kharsis described Axiom as the "ultimate reward and punishment." :*1) After using the ability, Ken is unable to use it for a period of time, depending on the scale of the alteration of time. Essentially, the more profound and sensational the effects are, the longer Ken must wait to use Axiom again. There is a way to avoid this downside, however, through the use of a Soul Gem. :*2) Upon successfully using the ability, any sensations of everything affected are recorded and immediately remembered by Ken's consciousness. In other words, if Ken were to alter a hundred years of past history, Ken would inherit a hundred years of sensations as well. Ken noted that he intensity of the feelings felt are enough to drive a person insane, and that the long-lasting effects of the technique makes him use the ability sparsely, and even then, in very small time frames. :*3) Once the changes have been "set," and after Ken has used the technique, Ken himself is "trapped" within the frame of time that he has altered. Ken must re-live every moment from the time Ken's use of the ability ended until the current time of Ken using the specific Axiom that was used. :To begin the technique, Ken selects any arbitrary moment, and records the physical sensations both of his body and that of their opponent's during that instant, akin to a photograph. Ken must then intentionally replicate the same sensation and in the same way, and memorize that instant as well. Axiom overlaps and connects these two identical sensations, as well as the flow of time between them. Ken is able to manipulate the events he has recorded in any way, as long as the ability is active, and he is able to record as many events as he pleases given he remembers the sensations of each. The instant the ability is used, the flow of time for Ken is under his control, and the people affected perceive this alteration as a single instant. The ability itself is very primitive in design; Axiom creates alternate timelines (one for each instant of each second) and simply allows him to select and corporate himself into any one. *'Scintillant Stream': Ken's version of Scintillant Stream allows him to enter the opponent's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. Former Powers & Abilities Anastasia Anastasia: *'Sword Materialization': Ken was able to materialize Anatasia back in his hands if it was out of his reach. Caladbolg Caladbolg: *'Sword Materialization': Ken was able to materialize Caladbolg back in his hands if it was out of his reach. Trivia *''Mar de Grises'' is Spanish for "Sea of Greys," however, the color grey in Spanish is the color of sorrow as blue is in English. Therefore, "Sea of Sorrow" is a more appropriate translation. **This meaning is much more accurate given Ken's character and the details of his Overdrive, Axiom. Quotes *(To Luca Blite) "How troublesome. Don’t make me go through the effort to swing my sword twice on the likes of you." *(To Amnell Azplynd, when asked if he thinks can cut him) "I don’t think about whether I can. Because I already have." Battles & Events